RWBY: Slayers
by MayDeathNeverStopYou1028
Summary: Ozpin decides that Beacon needs extra security, so he hires two men from an organization known as the Slayers, a group made up of the nine most powerful and skilled Huntsmen and Huntresses alive. But what happens when they discover an enemy even more powerful than the Slayers? One that knows all of their secrets.
1. Prologue

**A/N: So this is my first attempt at fanfiction, and if all goes smoothly, this will be painless and, hopefully, enjoyable to any readers out there. So these first chapters I will try upload somewhat quickly, at least until it gets to volume 2. I'd meant to write this before now and had been working on it for a while when I'd heard about Monty's death. My sympathies to all of his friends and family. He will be missed.**

**Disclaimer: I own only my OC characters and my ideas. The rest belongs to RoosterTeeth.**

**Slayers: Prologue**

Rarely is Beacon Academy ever dark in any sense of the word. Since the school's founding, it has always stood shining and proud against any and all dark forces, be they beyond the kingdom walls, or within. Even at night, lights illuminate the walkways and the light of the headmaster's clock tower can be seen even from Vale, reminding all who see it of its namesake. No, never once since its creation has Beacon Academy ever fallen into complete darkness.

* * *

(One week before show start)

It had just passed midnight when small white airship quietly approached the Beacon docks. While this in and of itself was not unusual, as airships constantly flowed in and out of Beacon to drop off food, provisions, and whatever else the inhabitants of the prestigious Academy may require, the nature and appearance of the small aircraft was strange.

For those who worked around aircrafts, the most prominent thing would be the sound, or lack thereof. All that could be heard from the ship was a faint, low hum coming from the engine. A normal airship, even one of that size, would give off a much more noticeable amount of noise. Another factor was the fact that the ship was coming at night. Very few ships came to Beacon at night, most choosing to get their business done during the day. To anyone familiar with aircrafts, it would be obvious that this was a very high quality ship. Though, the most outstanding detail appearance wise was the large blue 'S' not-so-subtly blended in with the other tiger designed blue stripes going across the hull.

The odd ship pulled up to the dock, allowing two figures to step off, one tall and one short. As they stepped into the lights that were Beacon Academy, the two were revealed in more detail.

The taller one was revealed to be a black haired, well muscled individual. He wore a long black trench coat with another large 'S' on the back, though his was a dark red as opposed to blue. On the left should was a number 6 and on the other was his emblem, a tribal looking wolf head, both in the same crimson print as the 'S'. Strapped to his back was what appeared to be a handle in a sheath, however the nature of the weapon was indiscernable. Also, barely visible were two other weapon handles beneath the coat. These appeared to be either dagger or one handed sword handles. Beneath the coat were black pants, and crimson shirt, and black combat boots. However, the first thing one would notice about him at first would most likely be the large black eyepatch covering the upper right portion of his otherwise handsome face. The one visible eye was a dark steel color.

The shorter figure was a white haired faunus with obvious feline ears and blue streaks in his hair, again in a tiger pattern. He wore a similar coat as his companion, except what was black on the other man's was white on his and what was red was blue. On his left shoulder was the number 8 and on his right was simply a double bladed axe. He also had a handle strapped to his back, however it was longer and was attached to what seemed to be a large block of metal that held obvious signs of being a mecha-shifting weapon. Beneath his coat, he had armor plating covering his chest, shoulders, thighs, and knees, as well as gauntlets and boots. If one looked close enough, they might have been able to see the white and blue striped tiger tail swaying back and forth beneath the coat as he walked. His sapphire blue eyes, unlike the one of his companion, were hard and cold.

As they walked along, Aldric, the taller one, spoke up, "Remind me again why we decided to come here at one in the morning when I could be asleep like a normal human being."

Orion, the shorter man, dug through his pockets before pulling out a cigarette and lighter. "Don't bitch. We were supposed to get here yesterday," he said before he lit the cigarette and took a long drag.

Aldric watched his friend out of the corner of his able eye as he did this. "You are aware that Goodwitch will kill your ass if she sees you doing that, right?"

The faunus shuddered, and took another drag. "Yeah. Why do you think I'm doing this now?"

The two continued walking until the silence was again broken, this time by Orion. "I still don't get why they specifically asked for us. The last thing I need to deal with is babysitting a bunch of little shits."

Aldric rolled his eyes. "This is an academy, not a kindergarten, jackass. They're more than likely not going to be under the age of seventeen. They'll only be like four years younger than you."

"Your point? They're still little shits to me."

"Have I ever told you I don't like you?"

"All the time," Orion replied, before somehow slipping the coat off and out from under the straps supporting his weapon, all the while muttering about it being too hot.

Aldric lazily laced his fingers behind his head to stretch. "You're the one who wanted to bring them. I did tell you you'd get hot," he said in a strained stretching voice.

Orion gave him a side glare before replying, "Well excuse me for wanting to look like a badass when we got here."

The taller man let out a laugh and a wolfish grin appeared on his face. "Aww, is the big bad kitty cat afraid people will find out that underneath it all, he's just a big sweetheart?" he teased.

"Fuck you," he said, though Aldric could hear a slight amusement in his voice.

He chuckled. "Fuck you, too, man," he said right as they stopped at the entrance of the headmaster's tower.

As Orion reached to open the door, Aldric cleared his throat. The faunus turned to see the other man pointing at his still lit cigarette. He growled before taking one last drag of the cigarette, dropping it on the ground, and stomping it out with his boot heel. The black clad man stepped in front of his faunus partner and led the way into the building.

* * *

"You may be wondering why we summoned you here," Ozpin stated, observing the two younger men sitting in front of his desk, while Glynda stood behind him, attentive as always.

Aldric sat leaned back in his chair, right foot propped up on his left knee and his right elbow leaning on the armrest. His partner, however, sat with his feet in the chair in a crouching position, so as to spare his tail the uncomfortability of sitting down.

"It's a likely possibility," Orion said sarcastically, earning a glare from Glynda that he gladly returned.

Aldric shook his head and sighed while Ozpin continued, ignoring the wordless battle going on between the tiger faunus and the professor, "Allow me to put your curiosity at ease. Lately there have been disturbances involving dust robberies by the White Fang. Though this in and of itself is no excuse to go to such extreme measures as to enlist the assistance of the Slayers, our reason for doing so is because though most of the attempts made by Huntsmen to stop the robberies have been successful, some of the more recent attempts of the past months have been catastrophic." His expression grew more grim as he continued. The two were now giving the man their undivided attention.

"While some go as smoothly as they did in the past, others lately have ended with Huntsmen either dead or worse. And now we believe some of our Huntsmen are being, well... hunted, for lack of a better term. Every once in a while now, a Huntsman will turn up missing, only for us to find their bodies days later, torn apart and mangled in a completely different location. But it's methodical, as if they've been experimented on, and many signs indicate that they did so while they were still alive and conscious."

Ozpin took a deep breath before continuing, "Regardless, I believe that they may attempt to target Beacon next, which is why I wanted one of the best. They happened to give me two, and I won't complain."

Now leaning forward in his seat, Aldric took this time to speak up, "So what exactly do you need us to do?"

"For now, all you need to do is keep an eye on the school grounds. And now since there's two of you, one can accompany Ms. Goodwitch to investigate any disturbances while the other stays to guard the grounds," the headmaster said, taking a drink from his coffee mug.

The black haired man looked over to his partner, who gave an agreeable nod. "Alright, as long as you don't have me sitting around doing nothing, we should be good."

Ozpin nodded. "Well, I'm sure you two are very tired. Ms. Goodwitch, would you please show them to their sleeping quarters?"

"Of course, professor," she replied. As she walked past, she gave Orion a glare. However, as she passed Aldric, he could have sworn he saw her give him a side smile out of the corner of his eye, but she walked by him so quickly that he wrote it off as his imagination. After all, Glynda Goodwitch never smiles.

Orion stepped off of his chair grumbling curses at the woman that they both proceeded to follow to their room.

* * *

**A/N: So that's the prologue. If anyone has any suggestions, I'm all ears. I'm the kind of guy who loves to hear other people's thoughts on how to improve my writing. Especially character suggestions. So comment, review, and tell me what you liked and/or didn't like. Just please keep the criticism constructive.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Slayers: Chapter 1**

Aldric was not having a good day. He and Orion had been at Beacon for a week now without the slightest hint of a disturbance, forcing the black haired man to keep himself distracted with lots of Grimm. And of course, it was just his luck that when there's finally something to do, it's right in the middle of his sleep time.

He glanced over at Glynda, who was currently walking at his left. Orion had decided to stay behind, partially because it was so late, but mostly because of the mutual hatred between him and the female professor.

"So where is it we're going?" Aldric asked, as all Goodwitch had said was that there was a disturbance and that they needed to go now, before it's too late.

She glanced over at him before looking back down at her scroll. "The report said that a group of men were seen walking the commercial district and one was reported to be Roman Torchwick, who is known to be involved in the robberies. The only Dust shop in that area is From Dust till Dawn. That was fifteen minutes ago, so with luck we can beat them there."

Right as she said that, the faint sound of shattering glass was heard farther up ahead. The black clad man chuckled. "You brought the wrong person if luck is what you're after," he said. They took off running towards the sound and soon after they heard multiple gunshots.

They turned the street corner in time to see an explosion. As the dust settled, a small girl dressed in a black and red combat skirt fell from the sky, right above where the explosion happened. However, the strangest thing of the whole event was that she was carrying a large red scythe that was bigger than she was. And from the look of its shaft, it also doubled as a rifle of some sort.

They watched as the girl looked around before finding a man, presumably Roman Torchwick from the bright orange hair atop his head, climbing a ladder to the roof of a nearby building. She said something incomprehensible from their distance to the store owner before taking off after him.

By this time, Glynda had come to her senses, but as she made to pursue the two, she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Aldric with a somewhat serious expression on his face. "I'll handle this. You go inform Ozpin of the situation, and try to get some of the security footage," he said, before running off after the girl.

Glynda glared after him, irritated at being left behind, but still turned to the store and pulled out her scroll to do as he said.

* * *

Ruby was excited despite the situation she had found herself in. She'd always imagined that she'd be in the right place at the right time so that she could swoop in to beat up bad guys and save the day like the heroes from the stories her sister would read to her when she was little. Now she had the chance to do just that.

She fired off on Crescent Rose, boosting herself up onto the rooftop with little effort. This was what she had trained for after all.

"Hey!" she shouted at the retreating orange haired man.

Roman stopped at the edge of the rooftop but didn't bother turning around while muttering under his breath, "Persistent." Right as he said this a large aircraft rose in front of him, allowing the man climb on.

As he stepped on the ship he yelled, "End of the line, Red," before pulling a red Dust crystal from his pocket and tossing it onto the rooftop where Ruby was still standing. Without hesitation, he shot the crystal from where he stood on the airship.

Ruby braced herself as best she could from the incoming explosion but she knew a red Dust crystal exploding that close to her would cut right through her aura. She brought Crescent Rose up in front in a futile attempt to absorb some of the damage. She instinctively shut her eyes. However, to her confusion, while she did hear the explosion and Roman's maniacal laughter, she felt nothing. The red girl opened her eyes to see a tall man standing over her with his left hand extended towards the explosion, a dark crimson aura flowing along his fingertips like flames before slowly dissipating.

_Did he stop it with just his aura alone? _she mentally inquired.

Roman's laughter was cut short by the sight of the man, or more specifically, the 6 on his shoulder. He immediately made his way to the cockpit of the airship, yelling at his boss, "We've got company! And he looks like a Slayer!"

Cinder's eyes widened in shock. _A Slayer, here of all places?_ Damn their luck. She jumped from her seat prompting Roman to take over and quickly made her way back to the cargo hold.

As this was happening, Aldric smirked and glanced backwards at Ruby making sure she was alright. After confirming this he looked back at the ship to see the a woman in a red dress with glowing amber eyes had taken Torchwick's place in the cargo area.

His smirk widened as he wordlessly reached underneath his coat and behind his back. He pulled out two 1911 handguns, the one in his left hand solid black and the one in his right also black but with a red slide, and pointed them up at the ship.

He fired off three consecutive shots the right gun which hit the side of the aircraft and exploded causing Roman in the cockpit to struggle for control over the ship. Cinder stumbled around, grabbing a hold of the ship. "Dust," she cursed under her breath. Two could play at that game. He's not the only one who can use Dust.

Aldric didn't dare shoot more for fear of blasting it out of the sky. Ozpin had told him to keep collateral damage and civilian casualties to an absolute minimum and he assumed that a large airship crashing in the middle of a city would count as collateral at the very least. So instead he holstered the right gun and switched so that the left one was in front of his eye, but before he could shoot, several blasts of fire flew towards him.

His aura once again flared along his right hand and he very casually swatted them aside. While this was a very minor distraction, it gave Roman enough time to regain control of the airship. As they began to fly off, Aldric aimed the gun and fired after them. Ruby followed his example, transforming Crescent Rose into her rifle form and shooting after them as well. Cinder blocked most of them, but one of Aldric's managed to slip past her guard and leave a shallow gash in the right side of her neck, not deep enough to be concerned about but just deep enough to scar. Yet Cinder, despite being injured and having her plans almost ruined, couldn't help but admire the Slayer's strength. This truly was a powerful man. He would be worth looking into later.

Even as they flew off, Aldric grinned. He prided himself on being an amazing shot, despite his lack of depth perception. The woman was obviously skilled, so the fact that he was able to get past her guard at that distance was good. He holstered the remaining gun, watching them leave.

When they were finally gone, he turned to the little red girl, only to see her staring up at him in amazement. It almost physically hurt from how cute this girl was.

"You're a Huntsman," she said, and with a voice full of excitement, continued, "Can I have your autograph?!"

* * *

Ruby Rose sat dejectedly in what looked very similar to a police interrogation room, listening to Goodwitch rant about how irresponsible her actions were. Aldric stood in the corner, leaning against the wall. However, while Goodwitch was mid-rant Aldric decided to speak up, "Come on Glynda, cut the girl some slack. We both saw the footage. She saw a threat and did her best to neutralize it," he said, before adding offhandedly, "Albeit with a big ass scythe, but neutralized nonetheless. It's what I would've done."

Glynda glanced over at him before looking back to Ruby, "Regardless, she's not a Slayer, not even a Huntress. And your actions put yourself and others in great danger." The last part was directed solely at Ruby.

"They started it!" she exclaimed in her defense.

Aldric chuckled. "Believe it or not, little red, that doesn't work as a legitimate excuse here," he retorted, only to earn a painfully adorable pout/glare from the girl.

_Oww. Cute. Oww_, he thought. Aldric didn't know how this girl could weaponize cuteness to the point of causing almost physical pain, but she could. Keeping his cool, however, he simply raised his hands in surrender saying, "Not here to take sides, just calling it like I see it."

If anything, the glare got more adorable.

_Help_, he all but mentally whimpered.

Fortunately, his prayers where answered in the form of a tall, silver haired man with a cane.

Ozpin entered the room, his Beacon coffee mug in one hand, though Aldric would bet money that he occasionally filled it with something on the stronger side, and a plate filled with cookies in the other. "Ruby Rose," he began slowly, "You... have silver eyes."

"U-uh..." she let out confusedly.

Ozpin continued, "I see you've been getting familiar with one of our resident Slayers. That's good, he could learn to be more sociable."

This earned him a muttered "fuck off" at which Glynda, who at this point had moved to the corner of the room opposite from Aldric, balked but Ozpin simply chuckled off. He set the plate full of cookies in front of her, which she hesitantly reached for as if he would smack her hand when she got too close. When she decided that he was sincere in his offer of these precious cookies, Ruby began devouring them at an almost inhuman speed.

_She must really like cookies,_ Aldric thought to himself.

As this happened, Ozpin pulled up the video of Ruby's fight, if one could even call it that, with the thugs. "Joking aside, I'm curious to know where you learned to fight like this. I've only ever seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before. A dusty old crow."

"Thash muh unkul," Ruby spoke, before finishing off the cookie and repeating herself, "Sorry, that's my uncle Qrow. He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. Now I'm all like-" she broke off making a bunch of ninja noises and motions.

"I see. And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" Ozpin inquired.

"Well, I want to be a Huntress." Aldric perked up at this, now interested. It wasn't every day that a little girl aspired to hunt and kill creatures of darkness.

"You want to go to my school?" Ozpin asked.

"More than anything," she replied.

Ozpin looked over at Aldric, "What do you think?"

Aldric's eye widened in surprise. "Why ask me?"

"Call it an outside opinion."

"Alright," Aldric said hesitantly, "Well I don't see why not. There's no question that she's strong. And one doesn't become that skilled with a weapon just by sitting around, especially not at her age. She's got drive. So yes, I'd say she has what it takes."

Ozpin nodded and turned back to Ruby with a smile, "Well, alright."

Ruby's eyes filled with excitement.

"However, as it isn't often that I allow an individual into my school two years ahead, so both as a precaution and to make sure you're capable of being considered a Huntress-in-training, I'm assigning Aldric here to be your handler," he said, indicating to the aforementioned man who at this point looked livid.

He wasn't angry because he had to watch over Ruby. Aldric had been assigned to countless bodyguard details in his time as a Slayer. He was angry because it came out of nowhere with no chance for him to discuss it or get out of it. Fucking Ozpin.

Ozpin turned and began walking from the room. "I'll send you the details of this assignment later." Aldric could almost feel the smug '_try to argue'_ tone in his voice.

Aldric scowled at the headmaster as he left the room followed by Glynda Goodwitch, before turning back to Ruby only to see her staring back at him curiously. Well. This is awkward.

Ruby stood up and walked towards the black clad man, surprising him when she shyly extended her hand to him and said, "Hey, I'm Ruby."

_If we're gonna be stuck together, we may as well get along,_ she thought.

Aldric grinned slightly, understanding what she was trying to do. It'd be much easier for both of them if they kept it friendly. So he decided to humor her.

He grabbed her hand and shook. "Aldric Volk, certified Huntsman and Slayer 6. Looks like we're stuck together," he said, echoing her thoughts.

_Slayer 6,_ she thought, _what's that mean?_

Before she could question him about it, he had already turned and begun to leave.

"Wait, what do I do now?" she asked.

"Well," he replied, looking back over his left shoulder, "you should probably get ready and say your goodbyes. Enjoy the little time you have before school starts." He continued walking, but stopped as he turned the corner to leave the room. "As for me, I'm gonna go to sleep. I'll meet you at the ship that will take you to Beacon. Later," he ended casually as he left the room, leaving Ruby to her thoughts.

_What a weird guy,_ she thought, followed by, _I wonder what he looks like under the eyepatch._

However, reality caught back up to her and she ran out the door.


	3. Chapter 2

**So... yeah. This was miserable. Everything that could have gone wrong did. Had to type most of it using the internet on my Xbox, but it's finally done. And hey, RWBY volume 3 is out finally! *Cheers***

* * *

**Slayers: Chapter 2**

True to his word, Aldric was waiting for Ruby right outside of the airship, dressed as he was the day that they'd met except with a black leather jacket that had a six and his emblem in red on the shoulders in the place of his duster. She had been nervous everyday since Ozpin had permitted her to enter his school. 'What if no one likes me there?' or 'What if everyone alienates me because I got in early and they think I'm getting special treatment?' were among the many negative thoughts that had been going through her head since then.

However, the doubts immeadiately began to fade as soon as she saw the dark-haired young man. She didn't know if it was his laidback demeanor or if it was his casual confidence that made it seem as if there was nothing he couldn't handle, but something about him was extremely calming.

By the time they had wordlessly entered the aircraft, Ruby felt much better. _Maybe this won't be so bad_, she thought. That is, until she got caught up in a rib-crushing bearhug, courtesy of the blond bombshell that was her sister.

"I can't believe my baby sister's going to Beacon with me. This is the best day ever!" she said enthusiastically, obliviously squeezing the life out of her younger sister.

"Help," the red girl said weakly, reaching toward Aldric in a futile call for assistance. The Slayer, however, simply observed the situation.

The blond girl released Ruby and turned, finally noticing Aldric standing there. She stood for a second, very blatantly checking him out, her lilac eyes scanning him up and down. Aldric made no obvious reaction to this, but simply stood and looked back. She was very attractive, and her outfit made sure the world knew it, accentuating her curves and showing a good amount of skin. Her hair was obviously very important to her, apparent from how well taken care of it looked.

"Who's this, Rubes?" she asked after a while.

"Yang, this is Aldric. He's my-"

"Boyfriend?" Yang interrupted teasingly.

They both watched the innocent girl blush and stutter out, "N-no Yang, i-it's not-"

"Calm down, Ruby. I was kidding," she said, before looking back at Aldric and extending her hand. "Yang Xiao Long. How do you know my sister?"

_How the fuck are these two related_, he wondered. They looked nothing alike. He figured it was best not to ask and took her hand, noting the strong grip, and replied, "Aldric Volk. I'm your sister's handler for the next year or so since she was let in two years early. Basically, I'm here to make sure she doesn't get herself or anyone else killed. I was also hired as extra security for the school."

Releasing his hand, Yang looked at him questioningly. "Beacon needs extra security?"

He shrugged. "Apparently."

"Huh. And how old are you?" she asked, curious as to how someone so young looking could offer any worthwhile protection to a school run by Huntsmen and Huntresses to train future Huntsmen and Huntresses.

"I'm nineteen," he said simply.

"Really?" she said, surprized. "Only two years older than me." Then she said, donning a sly grin, "Well, are you single?"

"Yes," Aldric spoke unflinchingly and without hesitation, knowing what she was trying to do. Yang frowned, disappointed at his lack of reaction. Then Aldric donned a grin of his own, showing off abnormally long canines. He leaned forward and whispered, "You're gonna need to try harder than that," before turning and walking off to let the sisters catch up.

Yang's grin returned as she watched him walk away. _Hmm, a challenge. This could be fun. But we'll see if you can stay as calm as you seem, _she thought before turning to converse with her at this point confused sister.

Aldric simply made his way over to a bench, sat down, put his headphones on, and closed his eyes, getting lost in the blaring rock music.

* * *

"So, I miss anything interesting while I was out?" Aldric asked as he, Ruby, and Yang stepped off the airship.

"Just a news report about the White Fang, an announcement from a professor, and vomit-boy back there," Yang said, indicating to the blond boy heaving into the trashcan behind them.

"I see. So not much," he said, continuing forward before realising that the two had stopped. He turned to see the two girls gazing at the school grounds in awe.

Yang spoke, "The view from Vale's got nothing on this." She turned to Ruby, whose gaze had shifted to the people passing by, or more specifically, their weapons.

"Sis, that kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" Ruby shouted ecstatically, looking like a kid in a candy store.

_Son of a bitch, _Aldric thought, inwardly cringing at the sheer cuteness of the younger girl.

Ruby began drifting towards the source of her excitement, before Yang pulled her back to reality.

"Easy there, little sister," the blond girl said. "They're just weapons."

Ruby looked outright offended. "Just weapons?! They're an extension of ourselves. They're a part of us. They're so cool."

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?"

Aldric stood listening to the sisters' dialogue until he sensed a fast approaching, all-too-familiar aura. He simply sighed and raised his arm just in time to block a kick that would have shattered it had the dark-haired Slayer not armored the limb in his own crimson aura.

Aldric looked to see Orion's face grinning back at him. "When are you gonna realize that you can't sneak up on me?" Aldric said, pushing his leg back and smirking smugly at his faunus brother.

"Hey, I'm just making sure that you're staying on your toes. Ya know, with you being assigned to babysitting duty and all," he replied. Aldric just shrugged.

"It's not as bad as you would think. She-"

Suddenly an explosion went off behind Aldric, causing him to turn and reach for his weapons. All they saw, however, was a smoking crater with two soot covered girls, one of whom being Ruby Rose. As the girls shook off the dust, Aldric could have sworn he recognized the other girl from somewhere. He couldn't quite remember where though.

She wore all white with a little red and had a rapier hanging at her hip. A single scar over her left eye was the only thing that marred her otherwise seemingly perfect appearance.

"Unbelievable!" she yelled. "This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

"I'm really, really sorry," the younger girl said, poking her fingers together nervously.

Aldric walked over to the two. "What the hell, Ruby. I leave you alone for thirty seconds and you put a crater in the courtyard."

She looked down shamefully, while the other girl smiled haughtily.

"I mean, come on. When I was your age, I was levelng buildings with things like that. You could do so much better," he continued, ruffling her hair and giving her a grin. She looked confused for a second, processing what he'd just said, before smiling back and giggling slightly after seeing the other girl's stunned expression.

"What?!" she exclaimed. "That was high quality Dust! We could have been killed! You-"

"Then maybe you shouldn't have been waving it in front of her face, _princess,_" Orion said, his voice dripping with venom. Aldric looked over at the faunus, wondering what had him sounding like. Then he looked back at the white-wearing girl, and finaly recognized who she was. _Oh, wow. She looks very different. I suppose a lot can change in four years._

"It's heiress, actually," a voice said. They all looked over to see an amber-eyed girl dressed in black with bow in her hair holding a Dust vial. Aldric had sensed her there, but he hadn't been expecting her to enter the conversation. He could tell she was a faunus immeadiatly from her aura, probably hiding her features with that bow or something. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellent in the world."

Orion, however, was left speechless at the sight of this girl. He could also tell she was a faunus, but from her scent, not her aura. Aldric was the only person he knew who was that sensitive to aura. But he didn't need to know she was a faunus to mentally decide that this was the single most attractive woman he'd ever laid eyes on.

Aldric noticed his brother's expression and saw Orion open his mouth to say something. _Oh, fuck, this is gonna be bad,_ he thought.

He shoved the faunus's head down before he said something that he'd regret. He knew Orion's type and this girl was precisely that. Which wouldn't be so bad if he didn't have an almost irrepressible habit of saying _exactly _what he's thinking at the sight of such a girl.

As the three girls looked at them in confusion, Aldric simply said, "I've got to discuss something with my friend here. Later," before taking his friend away.

As the black-clad Slayer dragged his partner along, all the faunus could do was meakly wimper out, "_Hot_."

Aldric just nodded his head simpathetically. "I know, buddy. I know," he said, before changing his tone. "But come on. We have to get to the assembly anyways." He then proceeded to drag his lovestruck brother to where said assembly would be.

* * *

The two hired guardians of the school stood near the stage, observing the goings on around them. While Orion was looking around for potential threats, Aldric simply felt the aura's in the place. Though a few of them were slightly malicious and/or hateful, they were only those of your everyday bullies, not anyone who would really pose an actual threat. His gaze was mostly focused on Ruby Rose. Aldric's years of working as a bodyguard, among other things, have him watching over her like a hawk.

His mind wandered to the happenings of the day. It was strange to him. While he wasn't the kind to avoid people like the plague, he'd never been the most sociable of individuals either. He almost never spoke unless spoken to unless it was to Orion or sometimes Matt, and even then, his words were few. And yet today he'd been chatting up a storm with people he didn't or barely knew.

He thought about it a bit more. It could have just been an off day. He had those occasionally, days when he was more hyper and talkative than others, but this felt different. Like it wasn't just a normal off day for him.

Was it... Ruby? Was the girl's innocent and naive nature making him open up more? It was like it was contagious, making him more trusting and open. Not an easy thing to do for him. He'd never really had a reason to open up to people. Bonds just got in the way. In his mind, it was better if he just kept his distance. He'd do his job and keep these kids safe, but he wouldn't let emotions cloud his judgement.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. _I'm thinking too much into this_, he thought, turning his attention to the stage where Ozpin was about to address the students.

He cleared his throat and spoke, "I'll... keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and aquire new skills. And when you're finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose; direction. You assume that knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge will only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin finished and Goodwitch stepped up to take his place, telling the students that they'd be staying in the ballroom.

_The fuck was that?!_ Aldric thought. Was Ozpin trying to freak the hell out of these kids? _Probably shouldn't think too much into that, either. He's the professor after all. I just hope, for these kid's sake, that he knows what he's doing._

A nudge to his side shook him from his thoughts. He looked at Orion, who nodded his head towards the door. "Come on, let's get back to our rooms. We're gonna need to get some sleep before tomorrow. Not that it'll really help you."

Aldric simply shook his head in response. "I'm staying with them. Make sure everything's good." Then he looked confused. "Wait, why would we need to get sleep? It's not like we're doing anything tomorrow."

Orion gave him a strange look. "Did Ozpin not tell you? We're going with the first years tomorrow. We're to observe and make sure they don't get themselves killed. I hate babysitting, but a job's a job," he said, before his thoughts went to the faunus girl from earlier._ Is she a first-year? I wonder-_ he stopped himself there. Best just not to worry about it too much. He turned and left, not noticing Aldric still standing there, processing what he'd just heard.

_The initiation starts at first light. That means... I'm gonna have to get up early. Again._ Aldric's eye twitched.

"OZPIN, YOU FUCK!" he yelled, his voice that of pure rage.

Muttering curses under his breath, Aldric walked with the students to the ballroom, ignoring the looks he got from his loud and sudden outburst. He slowly calmed down as he made his way into the ballroom, reasoning, _Well, the initiation will be in the Emerald Forest. So while that doesn't make it any less miserable, at least I'll have Grimm to vent on._

That did make him feel slightly better. But only slightly.

He looked around the room and found where Ruby and Yang had set up. Aldric walked to a part of the wall where they were easily visible, sat down, and leaned his back against it. While he realized that this really wasn't necessary, it was what he was used to. Aldric took more bodyguard jobs than any other Slayer, due in large part to his ability to sense the hostile intent in people. So naturally, whenever he was assigned to someone, as a bodyguard or otherwise, he immeadiately went into protective mode.

The dark-haired man put his headphones on and closed his eye. If one looked at him, they would likely have assumed he was sleeping. He was, however, scanning the auras in the nearby area. A very handy skill for his profession and with his disability, as he often used it to counter his lack of depth perception. His sensitivity to the aura's of anything and everything essentially gave him a complete 360 degree view of his surroundings within a limited area. making it all but impossible to catch him off guard. The skill also allowed him to gauge the feelings and emotions of the people in that area, though he rarely used that aspect in very much depth. It wasn't mind-reading, but it was the next best thing and as such Aldric felt it was too invasive to use excessively, usually only doing so to tell if someone was a threat or not.

After a few hours of students bumbling about trying to get situated, it began to get dark and Aldric noticed a familiar aura approaching him. He opened his eye to see the same amber-eyed faunus girl that made his brother cease to function for twenty minutes about to tap him on the shoulder to get him attention, before stopping abruptly after seeing that he was looking at her.

Aldric took his headphones off, looking up curiously. "Need something?" he asked.

She held up the book in her hand and pointed to the three unlit candles on the low table to his right. "Would you mind if I used those? It's getting dark and I could use a reading light," she asked in a polite formal tone. He simply looked at her for a minute. _She's pretty good at hiding her features. Not many would think of the faunus night-vision being a hindrance to their disguise._ He decided to play along.

He nodded, leaned over to the candles, and to her well hidden surprize, snapped his fingers next to them, causing his crimson aura to visibly flare up and set the wicks alight. He then scooted over a little bit to let her sit by the light. She uttered a quick "Thank you" and sat beside him. He thought about attempting to strike up a conversation, or even just straight up asking why she was hiding, but a slightly closer examination of her aura told him that she wasn't much of a conversationalist, and he figured it really wasn't any of his business.

A short time later, he felt two more approaching them and looked up to see Yang dragging a complaining Ruby towards him and the faunus.

"Helloooo!" Yang said, chipper as always.

_I have a feeling this is gonna be a long night_, Aldric thought to himself.

* * *

**Alright, apologies for this taking forever, but hopefully now that I have an actual way of typing this, I should actually be able to get some stuff done. Plus the other chapters shouldn't be as slow as this one was.**

**So I fixed some of the grammatical errors. Hopefully now reading back through this won't give me ulcers.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Alright, so there's really no excuse this time other than that I've been doing a lot more reading on this site than writing. But hey, this is where the real fun starts. Also, I almost had a conniption when I looked back and saw all the grammatical errors I'd made in the last chapter so I'll probably go back and fix it at a later date. That'll teach me to add a chapter without letting my beta reader (who is also the person who Orion is based off of) check it over.**

* * *

**Slayers: Chapter 3**

_Fuck my life_, Aldric thought, as he stood at the edge of Beacon's cliffs popping his neck and massaging his sore muscles. He'd ended up falling asleep around one only to have to wake up four or five hours later (he didn't care enough to check) at the ass crack of dawn. He'd only had enough time to change into his black combat pants, a red shirt, and throw his coat on before he was out the door. On another note, he was gonna need a new scroll, seeing as he'd incinerated his the moment the alarm went off.

He sighed, finally tuning back into whatever Ozpin was lecturing about, "-the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years."

_Wait, what? Is he serious?_ Aldric looked at Ozpin quizzically. _What are you thinking?_

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

Aldric looked to his left to see Orion grin and grab the shaft if his weapon at Ozpin's words. _Someone's looking forward to this._

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene unless they deem it absolutely necessary-" Ozpin continued to lecture as Aldric started taking inventory of his equipment.

_Four collapsible blades, a few knives, two of my larger handguns, more than enough ammunition, and a long and short spear. Should definitely be enough to last me through this thing, _he thought to himself.

"Good, now take your positions," rang out among those there.

Aldric readied himself while the blond guy to Orion's left, who he recognized as the same guy who threw up the day they arrived, raised his hand. "Uh, sir... I've got a-"

"NO TIME FOR TALK, SCRUB!" Orion shouted, before drawing his weapon and pointing at Ozpin. "HIT IT!"

Ozpin smirked, pressing a button that launched them all into the air simultaneously.

* * *

Orion was having the time of his life as he flew through the air. _Too bad Aldric and I can't take partners of our own. Wouldn't mind being paired up with that faunus girl from earlier..._

Orion shook his head to clear it before any lecherous thoughts could make there way into his head. _Focus! _He looked around there forest quickly passing by beneath him. _There!_

As the forest floor flew by below him, he saw a large Ursa making its way through the underbrush. Shifting midair, he blasted his aura out of his feet, not unlike a shotgun, and launched himself towards the offending creature. A single swing pulverized the Grimm. Orion rolled and then dug his heels in, skidding about ten or so feet before coming to a stop.

Hefting his weapon over his shoulder, he looked back at his handiwork, appreciating the rapidly evaporating remains of splattered monster. He then allowed a tiny bit of his aura to flow into the weapon causing it to mecha-shift from an apparent block of metal with a handle to a massive double-edged axe that was larger than he was. Occasionally a crackle of electricity would dance across the two glowing blue blades, leaving the smell of ozone in its wake. Most people would say that it was a weapon built for slaughter rather than any sort of technique or finesse. Most people would be right. However, most people haven't seen what one such as Orion could do with aforementioned weapon. Because most of those people that had were dead.

Orion lifted his head and sniffed the air. Instantly he found Aldric's scent about half a mile east of where he was. But then he caught another scent a bit farther north of him. One that, while he wasn't very familiar with, he found he liked. So he made a split second decision.

_Aldric can handle himself. Hot cat-girl takes priority._

And with that Orion took off north, hacking and slashing through everything else on his way there.

* * *

Aldric sighed as he felt Orion's aura start heading north. Right towards the Faunus girl, who's name he'd learned last night was Blake. _Well, this will end one of two ways. Good luck, my booty-struck brother._

"You're gonna need it," he mutter aloud. His brother was a rather extreme character and his initial impression of Blake didn't seem to fit with that. Blake was an introvert at heart, so Orion's gung-ho personality had a very good chance of conflicting with that. However, his brother was nothing if not dedicated. He'd stop at nothing to protect those he cares about. It was just a matter of whether Blake would become one of those people.

"I suppose we'll see either way," he said. Aldric would just have to make sure his brother doesn't come off to strong.

_I'll worry about that later. Now for the task at hand,_ he thought, sensing Grimm quickly approaching. He began humming a tune (Dance with the Devil- Breaking Benjamin) as crimson aura flared along his arm. He turned just in time to sever the arm of an ursa with a quick chopping motion, burning through it like a hot knife through butter.

The monster's roar of pain was quickly silenced after Aldric placed his hand on its face and incinerated the entirety of the beast. As the fire-like aura faded, he reached into his coat and pulled out a small sword handle. At the press of a button, a two and a half foot long blade extended faster than a human could blink.

Just as he did this, three more ursa made their way through the underbrush. Before they had the chance to make any offensive move toward him, the blade was already imbedded in the first one's throat.

Aldric once again reached into his coat, pulling out a massive revolver, .500 Magnum cartridges, and blowing the brains out of the ursa to his left. That would've hurt without his massive aura to absorb the recoil. As it was, he felt almost nothing.

He moved on to the last one, leaving the sword in the throat of the first one. He simply, effortlessly, ducked its slash and slammed an open-palmed strike into its stomach. The strike didn't appear to be particularly strong, yet the Grimm immediately hacked up an enormous amount of blood and fell down dead.

Aldric grinned and moved to collect the sword from the corpse. After retrieving the blade, he decided to address the two people trying poorly to hide themselves in the bushes behind him.

"How's it going, Little Red? Heiress?" he said over his shoulder. A small (and adorable) squeak of surprise sounded in response.

In the blink of an eye, an excited Ruby Rose was standing in front of him, Weiss still trying to make her way through the brush. "That was so cool! How'd you do that?"

The corner of his mouth curled, amused my the young girl's enthusiasm. "Which part?"

"All of it! How'd you-"

Aldric put his hand up. "Let me stop you right there. I can sense waves upon waves of questions coming, and we don't have all the time in the world right now, so I'll tell you what. Since you made my job as your handler a little easier by coming to me, I'll give you three questions answered right now."

Ruby frowned at that. She pondered a moment, giving Weiss enough time to catch up. "What are two doing just standing around!? We should be moving."

"Hold on a minute," he said, halting her with a voice of authority that stopped the heiress in her tracks.

_Whoa. How'd he do that?_" Ruby wondered, before he continued, "We may not have all the time in the world, but we can afford a minute or two to answer a few questions."

Weiss looked annoyed, but stayed silent.

Ruby finally spoke up, "Okay, how'd you cut its arm off? Was that your semblance?"

Aldric responded by raising his hand and flaring his aura over it. It was abnormal for an aura, dancing across his hand as if it were engulfed in a crimson flame. "This? No, my aura is just extremely volatile and corrosive to anything that isn't me."

He emphasized his point by walking up to a tree and pressing his hand into it, leaving a perfect imprint of his hand several inches deep.

Ruby looked at the scorched handprint in awe. Weiss donned a confusedly conflicting expression as Aldric continued, "It even destroys my weapons after too long. Hence why I really don't feel a need to name them like most Huntsmen do. My clothes are an aura resistant, very durable material, plus I don't focus the aura straight into it like I do my weapons, but even it has a breaking point. Now, next question."

Ruby was ready for that, "Alright, what about how you killed that last ursa? You barely hit it but it was dead before it hit the ground. You didn't even hit it with aura."

Both Aldric and Weiss looked at her, impressed (though the latter begrudgingly so). "Saw that, did you? Well, you're mostly right. It's called pressure-burst. It's a technique that uses aura to, as the name implies, release a powerful focused burst of pressure without using aura itself. It's specifically designed to turn internal organs into mush."

Aldric chuckled, noting how Ruby was completely immersed in his explanation whereas Weiss looked a little uncomfortable, as if she were remembering something unpleasant. _I wonder if she's finally remembering _that._ Of course, I don't blame her for forgetting. I didn't even remember her when I first saw her. I bet she tried to block it out._

Putting those thoughts aside, though, he continued, "There are various benefits to such a technique. For example, I've developed mine to completely ignore aura. Hits like the aura isn't even there. That said, it's dangerous since even a slight miscalculation in the amount of pressure or where it's released could very easily blow your hand apart. Only Slayers and Headmasters are allowed to learn the technique in its entirety. Now, last question."

This time the young girl stopped to think for a second before saying, "You've mentioned Slayers a bunch of times now. What are they?"

"There it is, I was waiting for that," Aldric exclaimed to Ruby's surprise. "However, explaining all of that would take up more time than we have, so I'll give you the basic rundown."

Ruby nodded and he continued, "The Slayers are an organization run both by and yet independent of any of the kingdoms. We are the nine people considered to be the most powerful in the entire world. Our primary job is to defend the kingdoms from outside forces seeking to destroy them. The White Fang, for example, have been a slight issue, but not enough for the kingdoms to focus the entirety of the Slayers onto them."

"However, similar to Huntsmen, in times of relative peace they aren't bound to any specific code and are allowed to do and take jobs as they please. Which is how Orion and I wound up here. Speaking of him, whenever one becomes a Slayer they are given a number from two through nine and recognized by that number. For example, I'm Slayer 6. Orion is Slayer 8."

"Is that like a ranking system?" Ruby asked.

Aldric smirked, "I believe I said you only get three questions, Little Red."

As she began to pout, Weiss spoke up, "Is it like a ranking system?"

Aldric raised his one visible eyebrow, but she continued, "You said she gets three questions. I should at the very least get one."

Aldric looked stumped before he busted out laughing.

Meanwhile, Ruby looked over at Weiss in surprise. "What? I was curious too. Don't think it has anything to do with you," Weiss said standoffishly.

Ruby simply smiled and shook her head just as Aldric recovered from his laughing fit.

"Your warped logic amuses me, so I'll humor you," he said, taking a deep breath to regain his composure before continuing, "To answer that, no. The numbers are just for identification. None of the numbers except number 1 are ranked by actual power. 1 is the title given to the strongest of us," he said, his expression turning grim, "but he's been missing for years. We don't even know if he's still alive."

"Then why hasn't anyone taken his place? Why let the spot remain vacant? Wouldn't it be best-" Weiss asked, before stopping mid-sentence, her breath hitching and her blood going cold.

For a split second, Aldric's face looked absolutely_ murderous._ The look in his eyes made them both feel as if they were a second away from death. Their fight-or-flight instincts were screaming 'RUN' and yet still they remained like statues. Time froze as Ruby and Weiss felt an oppressive aura engulf them, sending adrenaline rushing through their bodies. What was, in reality, only a second, felt like minutes of standing there wondering when he would move and they would die.

Suddenly a light-hearted laughter filled the air and as quickly as it started, it ended. Aldric had the same calm expression they had known him to wear that almost made them relax. Almost.

"I think that's enough questions for now," he said as if nothing had happened. "Come on, you two should get moving."

As Aldric turned and walked away, Weiss and Ruby let out breaths they didn't know they'd been holding in.

Weiss managed to completely regain her composure rather quickly compared to Ruby and began walking after him, while the younger girl stood there for a few seconds longer before running to catch up to her.

Aldric meanwhile was internally berating himself. _That was almost bad. I let anger get the better of me. I'm going to have to keep myself reigned in more. Control my temper. Don't let it take over._

Ruby wore a worried expression that Weiss shrugged off as leftover fear. Ruby had noticed two things that Weiss had not, however. One being that his anger, powerful though it was, had not been directed at them, and the second being the faint red glow almost indiscernibly burning from underneath the thick black eye-patch he wore.

* * *

Elsewhere, a few moments earlier, a black-haired cat-girl and a blonde brawler were fighting through a hoard of Grimm when they suddenly felt a heavy, almost suffocating, aura filled with a powerful killing intent, sending a flood of fear through them. Even the Grimm around them hesitated, but not for long. It was only a second, but it was enough for a Grimm to get through Blake's guard.

Panic went through her for a second time as she attempted to get Gambol Shroud up in time to block the monster's blow. This proved to be unnecessary, as before she even had her sword raised, what appeared to be a massive axe flew past her and bisected the beast. It kept flying, smashing through trees, tearing through the remaining Grimm, and razing the earth as it went until it finally came to a stop about thirty yards away.

"Damn. Put at little bit too much into that throw," a voice behind her said, with a surprising lack of sarcasm laced into it.

Blake and Yang both turned to see a white-haired faunus perched on a particularly thick tree branch. "I just meant to get the one, but oh well."

_How do you misjudge something by that much? And he threw it? Just how monstrous is his strength?_ Blake thought to herself, wondering if it had to do with his semblance and how to get past it should the need arise.

Yang meanwhile was thinking that he looked vaguely familiar... _Oh!_

"You were that cat faunus with Aldric the other day, right?"

Orion scowled before punching the branch he sat crouched on, effortlessly shattering it into pieces, and landing smoothly on the ground beneath it.

"I'm a white tiger faunus, and yes, Aldric is my brother. My name's Orion," he said.

Both Yang and Blake gave him a questioning look, before the former spoke up again, "Um, I'm not really an expert, but Aldric doesn't really look like a faunus."

"I'm adopted," he replied dryly.

Blake decided to finally step into the conversation, "Well, do you know what that was we felt just now?"

He turned to her with a strangely amused look. "Someone, either her sister," he pointed at Yang, "or the Ice Queen said or did something to hit a nerve or two on Aldric. He usually keeps a level head, but there are a few things will set him off."

Yang's eyes widened. "What!? Ruby was near that!? Where is she?" she yelled, her eyes burning red suddenly.

Orion chuckled at that and said sarcastically, "Scary. Calm down, your sister's fine. Aldric wouldn't hurt her. He likes her too much. I think she reminds him of himself when he was her age. Besides, they're about a mile away right now. It would be best for you two to keep moving."

Blake nodded, saying, "He's right. Aldric seemed to be very collected. You're sister will be fine. We should concentrate on the task at hand."

Yang looked back and forth between the two of them. Then she sighed and her eyes returned to normal. "I guess you're right. But if anything happens to my sis-"

"Yeah, Hell's fury, broken bones, death threats, I get it. She'll be fine," Orion said, waving it off. Yang narrowed her eyes but nodded all the same.

Blake sighed, apparently happy it was all over with. Inwardly though, Blake was conflicted. She knew what Slayers were from her time with the Fang, but she'd only heard rumors and had no understanding of the true scope of their power.

_To be able to feel that kind of power from a mile away... Just what are these people?_ She looked at Orion, noting the intricately designed 'S' on the back of his coat, the signature of the organization. _He's one too._

She scanned her eyes over him, trying to see anything specifically unique about him. He wasn't the physical monolith one might expect of one of the most powerful people in the world, only a few inches taller than her. He had a visibly exceptional musculature, but that was to be expected with the profession.

No, what made him and Aldric stand out wasn't some outstanding physical trait. It was their very presence. They seemed ordinary to the untrained eye, but to those with experience in judging enemy strength, they radiated power. It flowed from them in waves.

Blake had met people with power, be it monetary, political, or physical. They normally came with a commanding, authoritative presence and/or personality. But these people, the Slayers, were something else. Almost inhuman. As if air changed in accordance with their presence. It wasn't so much a physical thing she could sense so much as it was an effect they involuntarily had on everything around them.

Aldric's power was a fire, a torch surrounded by red dust. Restrained and suppressed, but capable of becoming a raging inferno with the slightest slip, the smallest disturbance, and destroying everything in it's path, indiscriminately. It seemed... unhealthy. Like it should almost be causing him physical pain to keep it down, yet he did.

Orion's on the other hand was unrestrained and wild. His presence was like that of a storm, blowing over and tearing through anything in it's way. He wore his emotions on his sleeve and let everyone know what he was thinking. A free spirit.

"Ahem."

The clearing of a throat pulled her from her thoughts. Orion was looking at her with an amused grin, and she realized she'd been staring.

"See something you like?" he asked teasingly.

Blake quickly averted her gaze, attempting to hide the embarrassed involuntary blush that made its way to her cheeks. His grin widened, but he turned away.

"You two should get moving. Aldric and I can't guide you since we're supposed to just be here for observation."

Yang looked back and forth between her and Orion, then grinned slyly and winked at Blake as if to say 'go for it'. The cat faunus simply shook her head and began walking northward. Yang quickly caught up with her and matched pace.

Orion grinned, hefted his axe over his shoulder, and walked after them. _Aldric was right. These kids aren't that bad._

_But they're still little shits to me,_ he thought, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. Then his gaze shifted to Blake, watching the slight sway in her hips as she walked.

"Well, most of them," he muttered under his breath.

* * *

**So yeah. Now they know who and what the Slayers are. For future reference, some of the canon stuff will be skimmed over or skipped entirely. Otherwise, one of two things will happen. I'll either end up droning on about pointless stuff only for it to wind up ending the same way as the show. Or I'll end up losing inspiration and take forever and a day. Again.**

**Also I'm going to say right now that my OCs will be what one might consider overpowered, HOWEVER the enemies will be equally if not more so at some points, so it'll even out.**

**So I'm going to jump right into the next chapter in hopes of not taking four months to upload again.**


End file.
